Cosas comunes en el mundo de la Mafia
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que para los mafiosos son muy normales, como nadar en la oscuridad o juntar toda la valentía posible al luchar. Pero lo hermoso es que todas ellas contienen en sí mismas, un poquito de amor. / Serie de drabbles hétero con un poco de genderbending, una pisca de Vongola y una cucharada de Shimon. / ¡Siete parejas elegidas! 8059, 0027, 6996, 1120, LPin, D18 y 3354.
1. Habilidad - 80Fem59

Bien, me pongo a editar algunas cositas, porque esto dejó de ser un drabble para convertirse en una serie de drabbles ;v;/ Decir que la dinámica de los mismos, es que son hétero todos, en caso de que la pareja canon resulte de un yaoi, se convertirá a uno de los dos en chica, pero ¡hey! , habrá tanto un drabble con una versión de la pareja como de la otra versión. Si es una pareja hétero, se hará otro fic, pero cambiándole el sexo a ambos personajes para ver como sería. Avisar, que como es obvio, se trata de una serie de AU's. Serán dos drabbles por pareja planeada, algunos serán Spoiler, porque aparece la familia Shimon en varias parejitas nvn~ pero avisaré de ello en las notas iniciales. Las parejas elegidas las tienen en el summary, aunque si hay dudas, pregunten sin miedo.

En fin, por ahora eso, poco a poco la siguiente pareja se revelará al final de cada drabble. Espero que les guste~

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! NO me pertenece. Es de la grandiosa Akira Amano._

* * *

—Definitivamente, me gustaría tener tu habilidad, Tsuna…

El décimo Vongola mira a su guardián de la lluvia, sin entender a lo que se refiere. ¿De qué está hablando? Pero esa mirada en la que encuentra parte tristeza, parte reproche, le hace preguntar, con la voz empapada en inocente curiosidad

—¿Qué habilidad?

El beisbolista lo piensa por un momento, antes de volver a sonreír despreocupadamente, como siempre.

—Esa habilidad… la que hace que Gokudera-chan deje de tener el ceño fruncido y sonría… cambie de opinión rápidamente y todo por una sola palabra que tú mencionas… me siento algo celoso…

La frase flota casualmente y Tsunayoshi parece entenderlo… no es un simple comentario. Takeshi Yamamoto está haciéndole saber que de verdad se siente celoso de ello, pero el castaño niega con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa muy suave y muy amable.

—Tú tienes una habilidad mucho mejor que la mía, Yamamoto… —Esa afirmación deja al más alto con una gran interrogante sobre la cabeza.

—¿Mejor que la tuya, Tsuna? —El hecho de que su amigo afirme con la cabeza le deja perplejo. ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer él sobre Hayako Gokudera?

—Tú puedes hacer que se sonroje intensamente… —Declara el cielo, riéndose, mientras la lluvia no parece entender nada.

Pero ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, es cierto. Con una mirada, o una palabra soltada de la nada… o con una sonrisa despreocupada, puede lograr mucho más que Tsuna con una palabra o una petición. El moreno no puede evitar sonreír con algo de suficiencia, negando y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, bromeando al respecto.

Pero Tsuna sabe (y Takeshi también) que no hay nada más bonito que ver a la tormenta con un gran rojo apoderándose de sus mofletes pálidos, eso, hasta que lanza desenfrenadamente una lluvia de proyectiles explosivos.

* * *

Listo, ahora sí, aquí el primero, prepárense para el siguiente que es un DFem!18 n_n [Es decir, con Dino y Kyori]. ¡Saluditos!


	2. Alegre - DFem18

Ahora sí vamos con el segundo drabble, que bueno, fue divertido de escribir, que estos son una de mis parejas favoritas n_n~

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! NO me pertenece. Es de la grandiosa Akira Amano._

* * *

Fuese un día lluvioso o soleado, lleno de niebla o de nubes, con relámpagos o vientos tormentosos, la palabra que mejor describía a Dino Cavallone sin duda, era _alegre_.

Y esa descripción hacía que el estómago de Kyori Hibari se contrajera en un nudo, al que consideraba una verdadera molestia. La misma que la empujaba a sacar las tonfas cada vez que veía a tan despreocupado chico. Ella, la nube, era difícil de alcanzar y no comprendía a aquel cielo que siempre estaba feliz. ¡Sólo entendía de soledad! No le cabía en la cabeza el concepto de famiglia y tampoco quería entenderlo. Estando sola era fuerte, y siendo fuerte estaba orgullosa.

—Oye, oye~ Kyori~ —Rió el muchacho, mientras llegaba a la azotea de la Namimori Chuu y contemplaba, como siempre, a esa muchacha de cabello negro, levantarse automáticamente y alzar sus fieles armas en son de guerra—, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer algo? ¡Yo invito!

La presidenta del comité disciplinario ni se molestó en disimular lo mucho que la agobiaba la proximidad del italiano, que tenía esa sonrisa estúpida que tanto… ¿Odiaba?

—Estoy cuidando mi escuela, no tengo tiempo para estupideces.

—Oh… ¡Vamos! Sólo será un ratito~ —La insistencia del muchacho le era increíblemente irritante, alzó las tonfas de modo amenazador, mientras el chico retrocedía un poco con las manos en alto, hasta que a ella le dio la impresión de que algo tramaba.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Si vienes conmigo, la próxima vez… usaré mi látigo en serio.

La oferta se quedó flotando en el aire. Las mejillas pálidas de la chiquilla se sonrosaron muy levemente y Dino creyó su sonrisa lo había logrado. Era que, entre tantas cosas, a lo mejor, esas eran las ventajas de ser una persona alegre, ¿O no?

* * *

¡Y salió del hornito~! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haberlo hecho bien ;v;~ ¡El siguiente drabble será un 0027! Con Enma y Tsunaru, así que espérenlo con ganas~ nvn~


	3. Oscuridad - 00Fem27

Holitas a todos, he venido otras ves a incordiaros, bueno no, a dejarles este nuevo drabble, que como prometí, es un 00Fem!27, así que por ello, hay alerta de spoilers para quienes no se han leído el manga, lo siento ;v;

En fin... ¡Que lo disfruten! x3~

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! NO me pertenece. Es de la grandiosa Akira Amano._

* * *

En el momento en el que Tsunaru conoció a ese chico pelirrojo que tanto se parecía a ella, se dio cuenta de que no sólo había soledad en ese muchacho. No. Enma Kozato encerraba dentro de sí muchas cosas, pero ella nunca hubiese creído, que oscuridad era una de ellas. ¡No era posible! Para ella, Enma era una persona amable, torpe y taciturna. Para ella, Enma era el único chico que podía entender tan bien como ella el peso de ser el jefe de una famiglia, aún sin tener las habilidades para serlo.

Por eso, cuando lo vio sentado en ese trono, con su cabello blanco y esa enloquecida mirada, asustando a su pequeño Natsu con esos ojos tan… fríos, se negó a creerlo. Ese no era él, no podía ser el chico bondadoso que pensaba, estaba haciéndose amigo suyo.

—¡Enma! ¡Soy yo! —gritó desesperadamente la niña, mientras acunaba en su pecho a su pequeño leoncito de fuego, que temblaba afligido.

Pero las cosas que empezó a murmurar él y lo horrible que le hicieron sentir, todo eso valió para que se determinara de una vez. Ella iba a traerlo de vuelta, ¡Iba a traer al chico sonriente que conoció! Con valentía, con toda la que pudo reunir en esos momentos, se impuso a sus guardianes, que estaban ya pensando en hacer que Enma reaccionase por la fuerza.

—Esperen… déjenme esto a mí… —susurró, mientras se giraba a verlos, porque estaban protestando, especialmente, Gokudera—. Va a estar bien. Enma… él estará bien…

Con esa creencia fuertemente arraigada en su pecho, la pequeña, luego de la aprobación de sus guardianes, incluyendo a la nube, avanzó al frente, tragándose una píldora de la última voluntad. Y era que, necesitaría toda la voluntad de su alma, para traer a Enma de regreso.

* * *

Está hecho nvn~ El siguiente en discordia será con Mukuro y Chrome, lo sé, una pareja hetero en la que no altero a ninguno, pero paciencia, en la segunda ronda verán los roles inversos. ¡Gracias por leer y espérenlo con ganas! nvn/


	4. Música - 6996

¡Volví~! Y siento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado con exámenes muy feos -y aún no los termino ;n;- pero pues, aquí me tienen para este drabble que ya estaba haciéndose esperar nvn~

En todo caso~ ¡Disfrútenlo~! uvu

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! NO me pertenece. Es de la grandiosa Akira Amano._

* * *

Para Chrome, no había nada mejor que escuchar la risa de su adorado Mukuro, cada vez que se sentía en peligro. Era como si algo bueno le cuidase, como si el ilusionista fuese su guardián personal. Sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de rojo ante la sola idea, pero aquella idea era la que la mantenía en pie.

—Oye mujer estúpida… ¿En qué andas pensando-pyon?

La niña alzó la mirada, mientras observaba a Ken, siempre al lado de Chikusa, observándole como si fuese un bicho raro. No lo entendía muy bien, pero sabía que a pesar del trato que le dieran, algo deberían apreciarla esos dos.

—En nada…

_"Oh… ¿En serio que en nada, mi querida Chrome?"_

La pequeña niña se ruborizó intensamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza y se iba a recostar a su rincón, ante la aún más extrañada mirada del chico perro. Porque nadie más que ella podía escuchar esa cálida y sensual voz. Cerró los ojos, y envuelta en un vestido blanco, en medio de un campo de flores, notando como el hombre estaba de pie, a su lado.

—¿En qué pensabas, Chrome? —Ella se sonrojó aún con más intensidad, por la forma en la que su otra mitad pronunciaba su nombre. Y cómo no, la forma en la que le sonreía.

—Pensaba en Mukuro-sama… —respondió con sinceridad la chiquilla, bajando un poco la mirada y jugueteando con unas puntas de su cabello. A él no podía mentirle, por mucho que quisiera, por eso, esta vez no se esforzó en censurarle nada— Pensaba en que la risa de Mukuro-sama es como la música…

Aquellas palabras dejaron en silencio al ilusionista, y eso hizo que Chrome alzara la mirada para verlo. Estaba callado, pensativo, complacido, observándola con el amago de una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

—Música… ¿Eh?

* * *

Al fin xD~ Ahora el que sigue es el de Ryohei y Yoko, el 3354, cómo adoro a ese par de tontos juntos x3~ Como Aoba-san es de la famiglia Shimon, nuevamente, alerta de spoiler al siguiente capítulo ;v;~ En fin, eso. ¡Cuidense mucho~! nvn


End file.
